Electrical cabinets that house high voltage electrical equipment, such as switchgear, that are used for public electricity distribution must have the ability to vent, exhaust or otherwise controllably release pressure and hot gases that can occur inside the cabinet in case of a very short-time explosion which can be the result of a short circuit of the equipment that is housed within. Some solutions already exist, but a less expensive and safer alternative is desired.